


30岁还是处男的话，就会发现我的哥哥...

by WSalome



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WSalome/pseuds/WSalome
Summary: 如果黑泽是安达的哥哥，但是他们又没有血缘关系...?本来只是一个车轮而已，我硬是写了五千多字也没铺完路。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

01  
说起来真是很难以启齿。  
正式跨入三十岁的我，拥有了通过触摸可以读到别人内心的魔法。  
而就是因为这个狗屁魔法，才发现我的哥哥喜欢我。

啊，其实也算不上什么哥哥啦，只是快大学毕业时，因为家庭重组的关系，我便多了这么一位从天而降的兄弟。  
其实我是很高兴的，妈妈总算不用太担心我，这下便可以去做她喜欢做的事情。他们现在住在乡下的房子里，她时常给我拍家里的花园和猫咪，偶尔给我发奇怪的定位和相片时才知道他们又去了哪里度假，因为要离家工作的原因，有人陪着她我会更放心，这样讲是不是很没心肝的样子？对不起啦。刚开始那段时间妈妈变得很奇怪，和她的学生时代的相簿里一样，脸上总挂着少女一般的笑容，而我第一次和黑泽先生见面时，因为带着迟疑和抗拒的态度，也许要比平时更沉默寡言一些，但对方并没有因此摆起脸色，或是像家里别的长辈一样说什么“都已经上了大学的人了还是没有应有的礼数吗”这种讨厌的话，他看起来很沉稳可靠，总握着她的手不肯分开，严肃又小心翼翼地请求我的同意，我看着他们交叠的手，点了点头，眼眶有点发热。

啊对，我的“哥哥”。  
第一次见到这个人时，真是吃了一惊，我只知道对方和我同年，但见面之后才发现，除了同年以外再也找不到一个和他的共同点，人和人的差距可以这么大吗，真叫人生气。  
好耀眼啊，这是我对他的第一印象。他脸上总是挂着得体的微笑，和妈妈聊起她喜欢的植物时可以说出一大篇让人吃惊的知识来，聚会时不管别人说什么话题都可以接得下去，这也太厉害了，我只好默默坐在一边，低下头把自己变得更不显眼一点。  
就算我们同时毕业，又阴差阳错进了同一间公司，我也只是个普通的小职员，而他理所当然地成为了销售，他看起来天生就带着光环，不管再难搞的客户他都可以拿下，甚至可以五年稳坐销售冠军的宝座。公司里总围着他打转的女生们绝不会想到我们还有名义上的兄弟关系—我们似乎保持了这样一种谁也不提的默契，我总觉得哥哥这个称呼太别扭，是绝对不可能叫得出口的，况且除了每年的家庭聚会和偶尔的工作交集以外我们甚少交流—我们只是对方口中的“安达”和“黑泽”，想想也是，要是我是他，也不想承认自己还有这么一个毫不起眼的弟弟吧。

我也曾经想过，如果这种奇怪的魔法从未降临，我现在的生活会是怎样的。  
想了一想，自己的兴趣爱好并没有太多，除了收集有趣的文具和漫画之外，周末偶尔和柘植一起打打游戏，就已经占掉了我大部分的空余时间，妈妈偶尔问起来以后的生活安排，我总是用现在工作很忙去推辞，这也是事实，我可没有在说谎，再就是我无法对她说出“我这样的人哪里会有人喜欢嘛”这种话。我很容易满足，更倾向安于现状，去了解一个完全陌生的人再到组建家庭这种事情，真是想都不敢想。

当然啦，要不是那一天。  
这么久了，我看一眼前辈的神情，就知道他又在打什么主意，如果不是因为拥有了讨厌的魔法，说不定那天我就可以拒绝他塞给我的工作—我可是越来越擅长偶尔拒绝他的无理要求—但说到底，错过结婚纪念日这种理由，真叫人没办法啊。  
“还在加班？”黑泽的声音突然响起，我吓了一大跳，勉强点了点头。  
“后辈多买了一罐咖啡，给你。”晚上还喝咖啡？回头要睡不着了啦，我这样腹诽，但还是伸手去接，【其实是专门给你买的】，在碰到他指尖的一霎那，传过来这么一句，他挑了挑眉。  
直到站在他家门口前，我都抱着一种“黑泽优一喜欢我这种事情大概是我幻听，闭上眼再睁开就会消失”的可笑想法，本来加班太迟，想去网咖凑合一晚的理由被他直接拒绝，“你休息不好妈妈也会担心的吧”他这样讲，我实在想不出拒绝的理由，只好眼睁睁看着自己被他推进车里，再到了他的公寓楼前。  
以前只要闭上眼缩回去，再睡一觉，嘭，问题就会消失的。  
“安达？”啊，可恶，问题不仅没有消失，还带着微笑打开门看着我。

黑泽的公寓和我的房间完全不同，我到底在惊讶什么？只是…原本以为我们毫无共同点，没想到我们会喜欢同一系列的漫画，甚至同一种零食，今天因为直接或者间接触碰到他时读到的所有心声甚至画面，在充满他的气息的浴室里，无法避免地全部涌过来，我解开衬衫的领口歪过头仔仔细细对着镜子查看，以前倒是从来没有注意过自己耳边还有一颗痣。他的欲望在这个热气升腾的空间里似乎变得有形，镜子蒙上一层水汽，我的心脏狂跳。  
虽说没有血缘关系，但我可是你的弟弟啊！  
我闭上眼沉进浴缸，试图把自己淹死。

走出浴室的时候，他已经在客厅铺好了临时的床铺，起身看见我时，他脸上的微笑凝滞了一瞬间，不自禁上下扫了我一眼，想起他将睡衣递过来时不小心传来的内心画面，我好不容易平静下来的心跳，又开始疯狂打鼓，结结巴巴地再次跟他道谢。他没有再说什么，只是让我早些休息，便走进浴室，关上了门。

早上醒来的时候，他已经全副武装地在做早餐了，果然是精力百分百的销售精英啊，我一边腹诽，一边暗暗嗅着厨房传来的香气。  
“醒了？早饭马上就好哦。”他隔着厨房对我微笑，我跳起来，用被子把自己裹住。  
这个人真是完美得有些过分了，做出的食物和厨师不相上下，我嘴里嚼着甜味的玉子烧，整个人都好像飘到云端，“好好吃！”我傻笑着对他说。“合你的口味就好，妈妈之前说你喜欢甜口的，我调查的果然没错呢。”他笑起来，很得意的对我眨了眨眼。  
我大概是突然脸红了，听见自己又开始结结巴巴地开始说什么自己根本没有时间做饭，三餐都是在外面应付，他一直在看着我没有应声，我的声音越来越小，只好端起碗用筷子把自己埋进去。  
“那你以后每天都来吃吧？弟弟。”  
我呛咳出声，惊慌地放下碗，像是被钉死在座位上，看着黑泽突然伸手却动弹不得，他的指尖拂过我的嘴角，拈走一颗饭粒，我鼓起勇气瞟了他一眼，他端详着手指上的那一点，又面不改色地保持着询问的神情看我，几秒的沉默被拉扯成几分钟的煎熬，我只觉得热气从耳根蔓延到头顶，完蛋了。  
他来真的。

昨晚梦里的一切像是退潮的海浪，又汹涌席卷而来，我梦见黑泽的指尖和嘴唇在我的耳后流连，喘息着叫我的名字，睡衣的料子变成水流从肩头滑落，我躲无可躲，只好闭眼把脸埋在他的肩上，海浪咆哮着沸腾而上，而我无能为力，只能顺着海浪起伏。我看见自己在无声地呻吟，尝到的不知是泪水还是海水，我哭着叫他哥哥，在求饶。


	2. 02

02  
总结一下就是，我因为到了三十岁还是处男，所以拥有了读心的魔法，很不巧的是，读到了自己毫无血缘的亲哥哥的心声，又因为自己完全不擅长拒绝，于是现在在和他同居。  
什么嘛！！！  
好不容易鼓起一点勇气想要开口的时候，他已经在和妈妈发消息了，“那以后要麻烦优一了哦”妈妈这样讲。“完全不麻烦呢。”他把手机举到我眼前给我看对话，很得意地晃了两下。  
真是完全拿他没办法啊，我坐在工位上，偷偷脚点一点地，越过肩膀偷看了一眼营业一课，他似乎感应到什么，我猛地回头，焦虑地把自己揉成乱稻草。  
还有就是刚刚…他一反常态在前辈面前维护我的样子，明明资料的事情他也有帮了大忙，只靠我自己，又怎么能做到那么完美呢？真是搞不懂这个人。  
“你真是有一个很好的同期呢。”前辈站在我旁边，语气里有点羡慕。  
不止是同期哦，我暗暗翻了个白眼。

例行的文具策划会议，从下午一直开到晚上，我准备好资料逐一分发完毕的时候，天色已经黑透了，去资料室归档之后就没有什么事情，我加快了脚步，好想快一点下班回家--  
啊，不好！  
办公室里空无一人，只有黑泽抱着手臂坐在我的工位上，见我进来，他微笑着歪了歪头，“安达？忙完了吗，一起走吧。”  
忘记这茬了，啊啊啊。

我踟蹰了几秒，慢慢走过去，他从我的椅子上站起来，我很戒备地抱着胸口的资料夹，他让到一边，指了指桌上的文件：“上午前辈麻烦你找的商会产品资料是不是？这是我以前收集过的一部分，给你参考？”  
欸？我被打了个措手不及，急忙低头翻开桌上的文件，产品目录和年度销售调查的报告已经清楚明白地标好了页码和注解，甚至有同类产品的图解和替代，他连这些细节都做的这么完美，我真是比不上啊。  
“谢谢你，黑泽真的好厉害啊。”我很由衷地赞叹。  
“突然夸我做什么？”他笑开，手很自然地抚上我的椅背。  
“也不是突然啦，因为你工作能力很强，又被周围的人信赖，”我翻开文件的一页给他看：“我从来没想到还可以这样展示，真的好厉害呢。”  
“同期要互相帮助嘛，是不是？”他微笑着。  
“同期？”我咬着下唇窃喜，既然他都这么说了，我又何必考虑太多？处理和别人的关系实在是太麻烦了，更遑论我应付不了的期待和情感。  
一定是我的错觉，在他弯下腰来给我解释做法的时候，我总觉得隔着西服和衬衫，后颈处轻轻地覆上一只手，手指摩挲着布料的声音窸窸窣窣，麻痒的感觉从我的脖颈顺着脊椎像火花般噼里啪啦散开，太过分了，我在心里默默抗议。他的心声无比清晰。  
【只是想做我的同期…吗？】  
【安达笑起来真可爱啊。好喜欢。】  
【可是能看到他这么开心的样子可真叫人满足，更多的话根本说不出口。】  
【他总是谨小慎微的样子，前辈推给他的工作也不拒绝。】  
【早知道这样的话，多帮帮他就好了，什么都好，只要能多见见他。】  
【…说起来，如果他不愿意的话，我这样是不是在为难他？】  
【要是能把他留在身边，一辈子做同期的话我也没关系。】

后颈上的压力消失了。

“欸？！前辈你还在公司啊，太好了！”  
办公室的门突然被推开，我跳起来，拉开和黑泽的距离。  
啊，六角祐太，是黑泽的下属和后辈，销售精英………第二。  
“感谢您今天给我的建议和机会！我才能拿下客户！”他兴奋地直点头，“前辈今天说留下来有些文件要整理，让我独当一面的时候我还吃了一惊，幸好有您的建议我才能签下合同呢！”  
“课长说要庆祝，叫大家一起去喝酒，走吧走吧！”他非常亲热的直接拿过我的包，作势就要往外走。  
真是很自来熟的年轻人呢。  
“没关系的，一起走吧。”黑泽在旁边笑出声，他伸手在我的头发上轻轻顺了两下做安抚。  
你也很自来熟呢，我翻了个小小的白眼。

就算工作七年了，我也还是不太能够应付这样的场合，大家欢呼着一起喝酒什么的，总是让我不太舒服，我既没有很好的酒量，也装不出很兴奋可以带动气氛的样子，能躲的时候就尽量不去参加，所以被叫去喝酒的次数也屈指可数，说起来刚进公司的那时候完全不会喝酒，黑泽还帮我挡过。  
刚刚六角说什么，因为他要留下来整理文件，所以并没有去拜访客户？  
所以文件是，给我的那一份吗？  
我有些惶然不知所措，只好攥着啤酒杯机械一样的往肚子里灌。  
好像在无意间，忽视了这个人很久。  
他可真是个温柔的人。明明心里对我很认真，却总是用开玩笑的口吻说出违心的话。  
我这样理所当然享受别人的好意，却又心存侥幸的人，真是个混蛋啊。

“来玩国王游戏吧！”不知是谁提议，大家纷纷附和。  
啊，该死。怕什么来什么。  
国王游戏呢，就是说所有的参与者都要无条件服从国王的命令，每个人抽到号码后，国王就要随机下令让两个人做些什么，这种无限制让人难为情的酒局游戏，在我最讨厌事物的清单上，可以排到前三名。

“那么…”同事的脸上洋溢着恶作剧的笑容：“三号和六号，接吻！”  
“三号是？…黑泽呢！！！”大家纷纷欢呼起来  
“让我们看看是哪个幸运儿抽到了六号？！”“是安达君！！”  
见我面露难色的样子，坐在对面的同事促狭地笑道：“安达君有些不配合呀～”  
当然不想配合了！这可是本人的初吻！！  
而且对象还是…我的哥哥。  
黑泽被推着站起来到我身边坐下，他脸上挂着无懈可击的微笑，叫人猜不透他到底现在究竟在想些什么，你到底有没有一点我们是兄弟的自觉啊？！我在心里咆哮。  
“好啦好啦，那就速战速决吧，毕竟是游戏规则。”他单膝跪下，手臂不容分说地禁锢着我的肩膀，我逃无可逃，只好颤抖着闭上眼睛。

居酒屋里的一切都离我的感官远去了，无论是烟味和食物的气味，或是觥筹交错的人声和空调扇叶里偶尔扫过来的热气。黑泽闻起来像是深夜里空无一人的沙滩，水光只映着月亮的影子，卷着温柔的浪花和咸味的空气，我躺在海岸线的边缘，潮湿的沙粒顺着我的形状慢慢陷下去，我只能闭眼等着海浪冲刷而来，将我卷走，耳边浪潮声清晰可闻。  
海浪撩起我的头发，在我的额头留下了一个吻。  
【对不起。】

酒局的后半局我一直在出神，一是我灌了太多啤酒，整个人好像要飘离地心，再加上居酒屋里烟雾缭绕，熏得我眼睛发红，我偷偷看了黑泽两三次，他的表情似乎带着阴沉的样子，但他一直在聊客户的趣事和招呼同事喝酒，或许是我的错觉也不一定。

后半夜的时候，酒局终于散了。黑泽喝的似乎有些多，等车的时候，我接过他的包，借给他一条手臂作支撑。这时再去看他的表情，只是皱着眉很痛苦的样子，直到我把他塞上车，牵到家门口，把他好好安顿在沙发上坐下的时候，他似乎清醒了一点，手撑着额头乖乖坐着，我蹲在他面前一边确认他的状态，一边努力在手机上搜索“吃什么食物解酒”，还没看完搜索的内容，他突然伸手握住我的手腕，不由分说的摘走手机，直直地看着我的眼睛。  
“刚刚让你讨厌了吧，被起哄接吻什么的。”  
【他看起来很害怕的样子，难怪呢…】  
“大多数人都会讨厌的吧…”他喃喃道，“还是和自己的兄弟，真是对不起。”  
【对不起…喜欢上你。】  
握着我手腕的手松开了，他脸上那刻的失落是我从未见过的，我很想哭。

“不…不是，”我听见自己结结巴巴地开口。  
“其实…我一直都…不太受欢迎，不要说接吻，我都从来没有和别人恋爱过。”我抬头飞快地瞟了他一眼，见他脸上没有嘲笑的神色，小小地松了一口气，“所以刚刚只是想着是初吻，太紧张了，不是讨厌你。”  
“这样吗…”他努力扯出一丝微笑，“我没有随便夺走你的初吻可太好了。”  
“不是的！”他的表情不知为何让我更慌乱了，“重点不是这个，也不是...因为你是我的哥哥…重点是，是…”  
“我并不讨厌，你的亲吻。”我的心一横。

我只记得他的手拢上我的后颈，整个人向我倾来，他的眼睛像深夜里光线无法穿透的海洋，只剩月亮的倒影，而我在慢慢下沉，被剥夺了呼吸和视力。我伸手紧紧攥住他衬衫，在快要溺亡的时候，唇边尝到了带着酒气的海水。


	3. 03

喝醉的黑泽，有一点...可爱。  
我把他推坐到床上的时候，他只是睁着眼睛，很迷茫的样子。说老实话我的心情还没从那个吻里平复过来，心脏跳得如擂鼓，但黑泽半睁着迷茫的眼睛，断断续续的说些连不成句子的话，偶尔叫一声我的名字，实在是...叫人不忍心。  
我半跪坐在他面前，替他解开领带脱下西服，他的睫毛很温柔地垂下来。我拉起被子，把他好好塞进去，他最后叫了一声我的名字，嘟囔了一句什么“...好甜”，就闭上眼不再说话了。我又坐了一会儿，替他倒了杯水放在床边，看他确实是睡着了，才轻轻地走出去关上门。

我是被浴室的水声惊醒的，睁开眼天已经大亮了，厨房的火开着，煮着什么东西，香味一丝一缕的从锅边溢出来，我情不自禁咽了一下口水。  
大概黑泽是什么超人之类的吧，我多喝两杯早起都要头痛，他居然还有精力煮早餐。我捧着碗，偷偷从碗边上去看他，正好对上他询问的目光，我吓的直接放下碗。  
“怎么了？”他笑着问我。  
“没...没事，有点烫。”我低下头撒谎。

一整天我都忐忑不安，怕他再提起昨夜的那个吻，但问起来时，他只说昨晚喝得太多，什么都不记得了，见他神色如常，甚至在感谢我昨晚辛苦照顾他，我暗自庆幸，松了一口气。  
“今天回家收拾的话，要不要把switch带来？在我这里好像很无聊的样子。”  
我想了下点点头，他坐在我对面，正在写采购的清单，说到时候顺路去一趟超市，我开口，小心翼翼地指了指那张纸。  
“可以..交给我来负责吗？这些。”我低头咬了下唇，又抬头望过去，“拜托了，突然住下已经很不好意思了，这些我...”  
“当然。”他行云流水地撕下那页纸，笑着塞到我手心里，“那就拜托安达了。”  
【全部都交给安达负责也不是不可以哦。】  
什么嘛！我抽走清单，心怦怦跳。

回家整理了几件平时换洗的衣物和游戏机，我想了一下，还是多揣了一副手柄进去。说老实话我一想起来在黑泽家长居这种事情就头皮发麻，他甚至想好了“平时住我家上班什么的方便很多，周末想回去的话就随安达高兴嘛”这种说辞，我被他无懈可击的逻辑打败了，一个字都憋不出来，想到这我就恨恨地回头，黑泽盘腿背对着我，坐在地毯上玩我的小狮子摆件。  
“我...收拾好了。”  
“那走吧。”他很自然地伸手接过我的袋子。  
【...和安达一样可爱。】  
欸？  
“下次再见啦。”他冲小狮子挥挥手。  
我在他转身开门的时候，一把把狮子摆件揣进了口袋。

黑泽的清单上大部分都是食材，我一边挑一边回头和他确认诸如要买哪种或是数量这样的细节，他在后面推着购物车，说话间一直看着我笑，我转过身，脸有些发热。  
这气氛怎么看怎么不对，好像在...恋爱一样是怎样啦。从来没有体验过这样的事情，和别人一起逛街或是商量决定要买什么共同的物品，即使毫无恋爱经验，分数永远在F档的我，也没有办法用“我们是家人所以...”这样的理由去骗自己，我搓了一下发烫的脸，把那个连黑泽都不记得的吻从脑子里赶了出去。

回到黑泽家楼下，天色已经暗下来了，天际边只剩一缕橘黄和浅紫红，慢慢染上深蓝，待到电梯升上去的那么一小会儿，连橘黄色的光边也不见了，他打开门，玄关的灯光热热烈烈地从他头发上流淌下来，太阳跑到这里来了，我呆呆地想着。  
“欢迎回家。”他笑着。  
啊可恶，好耀眼。  
我手忙脚乱地低头掏出小狮子，双手奉上。  
“打扰了，以后一切...请多关照。”

“周日一起打游戏吗？我终于交稿了。”line里收到这么一句。  
完了。把柘植忘记了。  
“啊啊啊不好意思，不行呢，要不然明天一起吃饭吧，到时候跟你讲。”  
手机上收到无数个问号和确认的时间地点，我惊魂未定地直接关掉对话框，想了下目前的状况，要怎么解释呢？话说他写了这么多本小说，恋爱经验一定很丰富吧，不如就老老实实告诉他，再跟他讨教一下经验就好了？  
嗯！

“所以说，你因为到了30岁还是处男，获得听见别人心声的魔法所以意外发现同事兼亲哥哥喜欢你，而且你还和他住到一起去了？”  
他听完我好不容易组织完的前因后果，第一反应居然是伸手来探我的额头。  
【没发烧啊，奇怪，还是上班精神压力太大了？】  
“不是上班的问题啦！”我挪开他的手，柘植震惊地缩回去，我很好心地给了他几秒钟接受事实。  
“所以说我接下来到底怎么办嘛？除了你我也找不到人商量了呀…”我泄气，趴在桌子上盯着柘植。  
“要不然你就装傻好了。”  
“欸？？？？不要吧。”什么鬼，要是装傻能解决问题的话就好了。  
“那么问题就是，作为一个社恐，明明改变了通勤时间就为了躲避别人的接触的你，为什么会一再放任自己去听他的心声？”我突然坐直，张口结舌不知如何回答。  
“以及，你要搞清楚自己是如何看待他的，”柘植的声音严肃起来。“说起来是“兄弟”，但说到底也没有血缘关系，我看这事没有什么大不了的。”  
“还有就是，你想要你们的关系如何发展下去，就是这些。”他喝了口水。

我自己的，心意吗？  
海水的味道泛上舌尖，有一点咸味。  
但并不讨厌。

接下来的两个星期，都毫无波澜的过去了，因为快到年底，营业部总是要忙上一阵，黑泽上班的时间很少待在办公室，下班了也偶尔不见人，我也时常加班，总是很不巧的错开，但除了早上。  
他总是精神奕奕地早起，不管前一天晚上有多晚回家，我渐渐习惯了这种奢侈，每天早上可以多睡二十分钟，以及…见到他的笑。总觉得和面对同事和客户的笑容好像不太一样，也许是早上刚起的原因？有些不设防备的，很柔软的笑容。

今天午休时浦部前辈拜托我和藤崎小姐一起去买下午招待用的甜点，因为之前聊到家里的相亲压力，别的同事甚至开玩笑拜托我去扮作藤崎的男友，我和她便自然而然的讨论了一路家人和恋爱的问题。还有一小段路就要到公司的时候，我们不小心撞到了两个面有不善的青年，道歉了对方也不肯罢休，我试图挡在中间解释，但对方因此更为恼怒，甚至打算动手的时候…  
我呆呆地看着走在前面的黑泽和藤崎小姐，他一路和藤崎说说笑笑，我一个字都没听进去。  
他们俩很相像呢，不知为何我会这样想。  
藤崎小姐总是带着笑容，仔细照顾到周围所有的人，一直以来都是，真的很厉害呢。如果不是今天聊起家人的事情，我完全都不会知道她有这么多烦恼。  
而黑泽呢？藏在他的微笑下最烦恼的又是什么呢，我暗暗握紧手掌。  
“啊好痛…”欸？原来刚刚擦伤了一点。

黑泽不由分说地拽我去休息室包扎，一点擦伤而已，他一定要这么小题大做吗，我有些不满，我真的好没用啊，和他比起来。从天而降毫发无伤就能赶走无赖的纠缠，而我受了伤还要麻烦他处理。  
【明明知道打不过，也要硬冲上去】被托着手掌清理伤口的时候，他的心声毫不意外地在我耳边响起。  
【为了别人，就连自己都不顾了吗，好生气】我惊得颤抖了一下。  
“对不起，弄痛你了？”他立马道歉，“再忍一下就好了，乖。”他凑过来吹了吹。  
我又不是三岁小孩子！啊啊啊，脸好热。  
【好像我也没资格生他的气，明明看到安达就会失控的人，是我。他不会讨厌这样的我吧？】  
【至少能为他做到这些事情，就好了。】  
【之后的事情，就听天由命吧。】

“谢谢你，哥哥。”我对他微笑。

从休息室出来的时候，走廊上碰到藤崎小姐，我一直想着黑泽的那句“做我能做到的事情”，想起了同事的玩笑话，便提议说其实可以去见见她的母亲，如果下次她需要的话。  
“我看到的藤崎，在非常努力地工作，每天都很开心的样子，想请她放心。如果可以，我想告诉她这些话。”  
“谢谢你。”她愣怔了两秒，然后眼睛像月亮一样弯起来，“说不定之后真的要麻烦你哦。”  
我们说说笑笑地往办公室走去。  
我没看见，因为在整理药箱而迟了一步出来的黑泽，脸上的表情。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果两人同时告白的话...

“今天忙吗？晚上一起回去？”  
我看着发给黑泽的这一条讯息从未读变成已读，接着我去倒了一杯水，心不在焉地交了张汇总表，又去倒了一杯水。  
还是没有回复，我挠挠头皮。  
这家伙在想什么呢？  
“抱歉，去见了客户，安达晚上不用等我了。”临下班的时候，他这样回复。

即使有些隐隐的不安，我也没多放在心上，回去的路上照例多买了一份便当，和柘植联机打了一晚上游戏，待到我洗漱完毕，又捧着手机等了一会儿，他还是没有回来，天越来越冷了，我裹着一床被子缩在沙发上，一直等到电视机的声音变成了毫无意义的背景音。  
他是什么时候回来的？我睡得正着时，海水带着冬夜的寒潮扑面而来，我下意识地把自己裹得更紧了一些，可是他不依不饶地把我围住，低声问些听不清楚的问题。 “...喜欢...藤崎吗？”我皱眉，在说什么？  
我不记得自己是怎么回答的，但是海浪深深地退去了，留下一点潮湿的冷气，使我在梦里打了个寒颤。

第二天他甚至没出现在早餐桌上，我醒来的时候，桌上只有一份早餐和他留下的便条，我懵懵懂懂地摸上去，汤还留着热度。刚走没多久？为什么不和我说一声嘛。  
“你起的好早！先出门的话也先跟我说一声呀~”  
又已读不回！

“最近怎么样？住哥哥家不可以太麻烦他哦”，是妈妈的消息。  
“我有承担一些啦，但是他这么厉害...”我拍了张照片发给她，“好像怎么做都偿还不够的样子（笑）”  
“不要太有压力嘛，小清”妈妈还是一如既往的了解我，“他可是在我这里夸了你很多很多（眨眼）”  
“欸？？？？都说了什么”  
“这个的话，小清要自己去问哦。”  
我长叹一口气，捂住了头。  
为什么大家都要跟我猜谜语嘛！

出门的时候，想着今天如果见到黑泽，一定要问问他，但...要问他什么呢？  
直接问他和妈妈聊了什么总觉得很奇怪的样子...总之见到他再说吧。

又是魂不守舍的一天，连浦部前辈都看出来，缠着我问了好久，好不容易把他糊弄走，偷偷看了好几次营业一课的座位，隔着座位和层层叠叠的文件山，只看到黑泽的发旋，我好不容易趁他去茶水间的空档，拿着早就准备好的文件夹慌忙站起来，尽量自然地去复印机那里装作有东西要处理的样子，公司的茶水桌和打印机只有一层玻璃之隔，我偷偷摸摸地站定，掀开复印机的盖子，看黑泽的脸在热气里捉摸不定，我在心里给自己打气，加油！  
“黑...”  
“黑泽前辈，提案书请您过目！”是六角。  
黑泽一手端着杯子，一手接过六角给他的文件，他大致扫了一眼，“做得很不错嘛！”他笑着拍了六角一下。  
“谢谢前辈！”他们两人说笑着回了座位。

他从头到尾都没有看我一眼，我站在原地死死按着文件夹的一角，手有点发疼。

今天营业一课难得没有出去跑业务，黑泽一直低着头在工作，偶尔有营业部的女生拿着文件去请教他，才能看到他抬头微笑应答的侧脸，我在工位上纠结了很久，也找不到哪怕一个去跟他搭话的理由，我又偷偷越过文件山去看了他一眼。  
拜托，这个问题你都问了他八百遍了诶，小姐。不能有点新意嘛。  
我很生气地转身，一心只对着电脑屏幕。

处理完手头的数据时，早已经过了下班时间，办公室里空无一人，手机上也没有任何消息，我收拾好背包，没精打采地站起来。  
办公室的门突然被谁推开，是六角冲进来，“欸？安达前辈，才回去吗？”  
“辛苦了。”我点点头，“你也才走哦。”  
“是的！”他很高兴地讲着，“刚刚客户临时有约，黑泽前辈听到了说要代替我去呢，真叫人担心啊，虽然是很难缠的客人，但是我完全可以搞定...”

宁愿去见客户吗...  
我勉强给了他一个微笑，点头转身走了。

我站在岔路口，攥着口袋里的钥匙，黑泽家的钥匙圆圆的，我的则是方形，一摸到就能分辨。我在回黑泽家和自己家的选择里犹豫了很久，不管怎么说，还是想问个清楚。

临近年下，天气一天比一天冷起来，天气预报还有未来几天要下雪的预警，我在浴室里披着毛巾站了很久，发梢上的水滴一直往下流，我并没有在意，只是看着镜子里我们并排的牙刷出神。  
刚搬进来时，我们有次路过药妆店，他有问我要不要买沐浴露之类的东西，“怕你用不习惯我家里的，”他是这么讲，但是当时肩并肩走着，他靠得那么近—  
【安达身上好香啊...】  
【好想买来收藏。】  
我红着脸，忍着想要跳起来逃走的冲动，还是伸手去货架上拿了自己常用的牌子。

现在那些还好好地摆在他的架子上，尚未开封。  
对于气味的习惯比我想象的要变得快，黑泽的气味是…现在我终于知道以前假日回去时老房子里淡淡的海水味道是出自哪里，我一开始只是好奇，后来见黑泽并没有对“我闻起来像他”这件事表达过任何异议，便…习惯了。  
我知道这是个蹩脚的借口，大概这也是我内心闭上眼点头默许的任性。

十二点了。他还是没回。  
我咬着下唇，看着手机里十六个小时前我发出的最后一条已读，有一点点委屈。  
十二点半了，我裹着毯子坐在沙发上，困得脑袋直点，这样下去不行啊，我迷迷糊糊地想，今晚一定要问个清楚，不行的话明天就搬回去好了，至少要跟他说一声嘛。  
我拍着脑袋想了个绝妙的主意。  
留着客厅的一盏小灯，我赤着脚披着毯子像小偷一样蹑手蹑脚扭开了黑泽的房间门，黑暗里只有床铺还有对面的书桌的影子，我打开茶几上的小灯，有些无所适从。  
借住的这段时间，我从未踏进过他的“私人领地”，当下便有些后悔，的确是太过侵犯他的私密和…太羞耻了，我看着黑泽极整洁干净没有一丝褶皱的被褥，小心翼翼地倚着床铺坐下来，决心要等到他回来。

不知道过了多久，我已经撑不住抱着膝盖在打盹了，黑泽带着冬夜的寒风袭卷进来，轻轻叫我的名字，我惊了一下，立马睁大眼睛，看见他半蹲在我面前，我结巴着跟他道歉。  
他看上去并没有喝多少酒的样子，但浑身上下冷透了，倒像是在外面走了很久。我道完歉，一时倒不知道该说什么，他也只是沉默，脸色发青，只有眼睛里有些许光芒，我有些害怕，许久才有勇气继续开口。  
“如果给你造成困扰了，我还是……搬回去吧。”  
我不敢抬头看他的眼睛，抱着膝低着头等我的判决，但他又不出声，我鼓起勇气抬头，只见他微笑着看我，“好。”他沙哑着嗓子回答。  
情绪激动的时候我总是不太能控制住自己的泪腺，我也不明白这个回答为什么会让我如此委屈，蹲坐了半天腿已经发麻了，我挣扎着起身，不想让他看见我的脸，他突然伸手握住了我的手腕，好冷，像一块冰，这样明天不会感冒吗，我看着他发白的指节。  
“是因为藤崎吗？”他突然问出这么一句。  
【我又何必多问这一句呢…如果安达喜欢…我…】  
【…真的可以就此放手吗。】  
“藤崎？”我呆呆地重复。  
藤崎？？？？？？  
我蓦地跳起来，“你是不是听到我和她说去见…不是的不是的，那只是同事的玩笑话，也不是玩笑，我只是说…”我着急得语无伦次，“我没有喜欢她！”  
所以，从昨天到现在，都是因为这个原因在躲我吗？我心里的石头沉沉地落下，而另一种说不清道不明的焦虑又抓挠起来。  
【太好了…】他松了口气，放开了我的手腕，缩在那里又自嘲地笑了笑。  
“能和你交往的人，一定会很幸福吧。”  
欸？  
“约会，牵手，或是接吻，那个人都会成为你的第一次，不是吗。”  
初吻已经，给你了。  
“那个人会是世界上最幸福的人吧，真有些嫉妒呢。”  
“我无法再忍受这样和你相处下去了。”  
“因为，我喜欢你啊。”

我心里发酸，罩在我小小阴影里的黑泽，抬头向我微笑。  
“你刚住进来的时候，我还在想，只要能把你留在身边就够了。”他的睫毛垂下去。  
“但越靠近你，我越是贪心。”  
我也是啊。  
“作为你的同期，作为你的哥哥，已经不能满足我了。”  
“对不起啊，喜欢上你。”

我跪下去，慌慌张张地把缩成一团的黑泽紧紧搂住。  
“对不起…”我艰难地开口。“因为我真的是很胆小的人…也不擅长应对别人的心意。”  
“一开始的时候我想，就这样做你的弟弟，我会比较轻松。这样很自私吧。”我失笑。  
“但我和黑泽一样，越接近你，越想知道更多。”  
他不可置信地抬头，我们离得如此近，我能看见他眼角的一点光，像月亮的投影。  
“我以前总觉得我一个人的生活很有趣简单，但和你在一起的时间…回想起来总是笑着的，很轻松，我…先不管这些了，我…”是海水带着月光向我涌来呢，还是我迎了上去？  
“我也喜欢黑泽。”  
月亮就在我眼前，我颤抖着闭上眼。  
他伸出手臂回抱住我，冰凉的吻贴过来，舌尖上尝到一点咸味。  
“好甜。”可他却这样说。  
【原来不是梦啊…】  
“已经…”我挣扎着在换气时说，“已经是你的了。初吻。”


End file.
